


lonely facade of acquisition

by ovijiaboardz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Dysphoria, Gen, Gender Identity, Introspection, Jealousy, POV Third Person Limited, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/ovijiaboardz
Summary: It’s kind of funny, really. Whenever he reflects on his change and tries to balance the causes with the effects... the irony shows. He changed so he wouldn’t be seen as weak but only expanded them exponentially.





	lonely facade of acquisition

When she was feminine, Chihiro Fujisaki was was endearing. She was dolled up in cute clothes and maintained a feminine aura. Compliments dressed her up. Her smile was soft, her eyes were sweet and gentle. Even her touch felt angelic, gentle as if it would break with the tiniest bit of pressure. Envious glances from the other girls did nothing but prove it was working. She beat them at their own game.

It’s all an act. 

Underneath it, Chihiro Fujisaki was  _ disgusting.  _ A fragile deviant hiding under panties and hoopskirts, hoping to lure out the confirmation. Fishing using just the right bait. Behind the mask, he was revolting even moreso then before he did it. Before he programmed her to escape it all. Recording and rewriting the basis of who he was to justify it all, and fit into the mold (of the people’s insufferably high standards) like clay. 

It’s kind of funny, really. Whenever he reflects on his change and tries to balance the causes with the effects... the irony shows. He changed so he wouldn’t be seen as weak but only expanded them exponentially.

It was frightening. The entire world was his enemy. He had to watch the length of his skirts to keep his secret under wraps - literally and figuratively. He couldn’t wear too much or too little makeup, terrified of having his femininity questioned. If he acted  _ too  _ intriguing, girly, purposely innocent or good, someone could take advantage of that and assault him, revealing his identity. If he acted too boyish, he’d be flung right back into the hell he tried to escape - getting teased, gossiped about and bullied by the others for such a stupid reason.

He had to obsessively run over his replies, make his thick sound perfect to fit the hair-thin mold. It scared him. All he wanted was to be accepted. He just wanted to fit in and be normal. He didn’t want to be  _ her. _ Sadly it was the only way to be seen in a better life. To be normal and appeal to society. They were his enemy, but they loved  _ her. _

_ So she was safe after all. _

Eventually, as time passed, that was all that mattered. The security and confinement of a mask. The well-being of his facade slowly became all that he cared about, because that was all anyone else cared about. Their opinions became his opinions, and gradually, instead of her becoming a part of him, he became a speck of nothing inside of her.

She was a doll. He was history.


End file.
